


Master of One Servant

by Sunshine_lollipops_and



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e06 A Servant of Two Masters, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_lollipops_and/pseuds/Sunshine_lollipops_and
Summary: A rewrite of 4x06 A Servant of Two Masters, in which Arthur discovers and helps destroy the Fomorrah. Finally, Gwen's love for hitting Merlin with jugs is acknowledged.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/hitting Merlin with a jug, Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Master of One Servant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I need to finish Starlight (I have the final chapter almost entirely written, I've just fallen out of love with that whole AU but I swear it will get done!) and I also have two longggg multichapter fics in the works, but for today here's a lil AU of probably my favourite episode of the entire show! I love this episode so much, so I hope you enjoy!

"I feared as much."

Gaius frowned down at his ward, draped limply over a chair, as he passed the bestiary to a concerned looking Gwen

"What is it?"

"It's a-"

" _MERLIN_!"

"Oh no," whispered Guinevere, glancing towards the door, "I thought he'd be gone all afternoon!"

"Quick," Gaius answered, "we must-"

The door burst open, Arthur with his hands on his hips striding into the room.

"Where is that good for nothing- dear gods Gaius, what is this? I thought he just tripped?"

"Oh he did," said Gwen nervously, looking anywhere but at Arthur, "but he only tripped because he's... Very exhausted. He's overworked."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. Guinevere had to be the worst liar in the kingdom. Save Merlin, of course.

"Gaius?"

Gaius sighed, taking the book back from Gwen and pointing to an illustrated snake like creature.

"It is a fomorrah, Sire. Used in the days of the old religion by the High Priestesses as a weapon of mind control. Once a thought was planted, the victim would not stop until it accomplished it."

Arthur was about to ask what on earth this demonic worm had to do with his idiot manservant, when Gaius gestured towards the back of Merlin's neck, where a revolting brown blob writhed under the surface of his skin.

Ew. 

"But you can remove it?"

"I certainly intend to try. First we must paralyse the serpent."

Gwen passed him a bowl of poltuice, which he dabbed on the dark mass until it stilled.

"Is it dead?"

"Sadly not. Merely dormant. Now comes the tricky bit, pass me the blade?"

Gaius seemed to take a second to look at Merlin's face, before the physicians mask slipped back on and he was drawing the blade across the skin.

Arthur wasn't unnerved by the gore of surgery (especially not as minor as this.) He'd grown up around injury, and had seen death as soon as he'd been old enough to see battle.

No, it wasn't the blood that turned his stomach, it was the _stillness._ The way a sedated patient would lie so unnervingly quietly, not flinching at even the amputation of a limb. Not a flinch, not a twist, a turn of the head, a mutter. Especially on _Merlin,_ the kingdom's worst fidget, the total unawareness was uncomfortable.

Gaius pulled the snake thing (and Gods was Arthur going to make fun of Merlin for being possessed by an evil _worm)_ from his neck, and threw it into the fire as Gwen grimaced in disgust.

"That's it?" He and Gwen asked at the same time.

"I believe so."

"Then we have the old Merlin back," beaned Gwen, eyes slightly misty, "you are safe once more, Arthur."

"From an assassin as bad as _Merlin?_ I'd have more to fear from a possessed bunny."

Gaius masked a smirk.

"Nevertheless, Sire, I think it was a stroke of luck to catch this before any damage really was done."

Arthur nodded.

"So... When will he wake up?"

"Most likely not 'till morning, Sire," Gaius said, Gwen looking shifty beside him, "I gave him a mild sedative after.... After Gwen knocked him out."

"You _knocked him out_?!"

"Well we thought he was going to kill you! It was just a little tap with a jug..."

Arthur burst out laughing.

"With a _jug_? I love you more and more every day, Guinevere."

She smiled apprehensively, and Gaius cleared his throat.

"Yes, well, I'd like to get him into his own bed to rest. Sire, could you...?"

Arthur nodded, lumping Merlin over his shoulder like a gangly sack of potatoes, taking the stairs two at a time.

He lowered him slowly into the bed, trying not to think of the last time he'd had to carry Merlin, grunting in pain from the mace wound, or the time before, frosted eyelashes and blue lips from the attack of the dorocha. He put the thought out of his head. Merlin was fine this time.

Guinevere busied herself fussing, tucking in blankets and straightening pillows, rubbing Merlin's hand gently between hers.

"I'm hoping you'll be able to explain more about... However this came about once Merlin is awake?"

Gaius nodded.

"At least who put it there."

Arthur exhaled tiredly.

"He was acting so oddly... I don't know why I didn't...."

A horrible thought came into his head.

"You don't think he could have betrayed our routes? Not him of course, but as the slave of the priestess?"

Guinevere gasped, grabbing Arthur's shoulder.

"Oh gosh..."

"No." Said Gaius bluntly, "the fomorrah would not be able to make such tactical decisions, only direct attacks. And besides, it can only have been placed after Merlin disappeared in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. He did not tell, Sire."

Arthur swallowed in relief, and then gave Merlin a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll see him bright and early tomorrow?"

"Of course," nodded Gaius, "thank you Sire."

* * *

The possibility of betrayal was heavy on Arthur's mind the next morning. Merlin was quiet, which probably wasn't any cause of panic considering the last few days he'd had. 

Anyway, he wasn't prattling as usual, but he wasn't being disconcertingly efficient or territorial over food again.

He was trying to straighten out his thoughts as he undressed, speaking aloud for his own sake as much as Merlin's. But Agravine's words from last night... That _Gaius_ could ever...

Could he?

Being King was more complicated than he'd ever thought.

Arthur had grown up thinking that most people were good. Save for a few evil sorcerers who were insane and corrupt and that was that, most people wanted happiness and prosperity for all, and were happy to collaborate to get that. And as the heir to the throne, he'd never been subject to bitterness over station, because he would one day have the top station. He'd never longed for power, but maybe that was because he'd always been guaranteed it?

In recent years, he'd seen the true colours of the world, and they weren't black and white, good and evil. And gods if that wasn't uncomfortable and confusing and _inconvenient._ It was once so easy. For example, sorcerers. Years ago, the answer was fairly easy. Sorcery was inherently evil, and therefore must be eradicated.

But these days, it was as if the universe itself was trying to bend his mind. The sheer amount of, if not good, simply _normal_ sorcerers he'd faced. Burn a woman for healing her son? How could those two actions go together? Burn the druids for practicing peacefully away from any other civilization? Burn a child simply for being the offspring of a suspected sorcerer?

It frankly didn't make sense.

As did many things now he was King. He'd never imagined having to look over his shoulder at every turn for a traitor in his own inner circle of court.

And the worst thing about it was that he couldn't just label this traitor with the blunt brand of evil. Because now he could see that there was very little true evil in the world. There was just the misguided, the differently thinking, the desperate.

They were not easy to lock in the dungeons and ignore. They existed because of the human failings of the King, and they told the reality of the kingdom he ruled.

He was almost glad to be shocked from this reviere by the slamming open of the door and a woman's cry.

He seized a towel, wrapping it quickly around his waist and stepped from behind the screen.

Guinevere and Gaius at the door, both wide eyed and panting.

Merlin, holding a half corroded sword in front of a frothing tub.

Merlin looked at Arthur.

"Time for your bath, Sire!"

He blinked.

"It looks... A little hot, Merlin. I wouldn't want to burn myself."

"No, no, no. It's fine. Just get in."

He nodded to Gwen, who was eyeing another jug.

She nodded back grimly, and then absolutely _walloped_ Merlin in the side of the head.

Gaius rushed forward and caught Merlin as he listed to the side, dazed but still on his feet.

"By the gods, Guinevere! You'll knock out any brain cells he has left!"

She bit her lip guiltily as Merlin mumbled incoherently into Gaius' shoulder. There was a rather impressively sizable lump forming at the side of his head.

"Let's get back to my chambers while he can still walk," said Gaius dryly, "and also before you dent all of the jugs in the castle, Gwen."

"I'll just dress," Arthur said, "and be with you shortly."

Guinevere nodded, taking Merlin's other arm around her shoulders as he sagged, supporting him slowly with Gaius towards the door.

* * *

Having just undressed, it was fairly easy to reverse the motions, and walking as quickly as a King could do so with dignity, he made it to Gaius' quarters just as the stumbling trio reached it themselves. Merlin was more aware again, struggling away from Gaius and Gwen.

Arthur pushed him from behind, propelling him the final few steps into the chambers.

Arthur flattened Melrins arms to his side in an attempt to stop him from escaping, as Gaius rifled through his shelves.

"Sire you must have your bath!" Demanded Merlin passionately, making surprisingly strong attempts at escaping his grasp, deranged smile fixed on his face.

"Hold him still, Arthur," Gaius said, shaking a vile looking bottle, and then pouring some of its contents onto a cloth.

He stepped behind Merlin, reaching an arm over his shoulder and pressing the cloth over Merlin's mouth and nose.

He struggled harder for a moment, but then suddenly collapsed completely boneless into Arthur.

"Onto the bed with him then." Gaius sighed, replacing the bottle on the shelf with a resigned expression.

Arthur heaved him over, Gwen helping to lower him down, head turned to the side, booted toes hanging off the end of the patient bed.

And there it was again, the writhing brown blob in his neck. Back. As if by magic.

"So let me get this straight," said Guinevere, "if you kill one, another grows in its place?"

"Id heard such stories before, but never thought that they were true," said Gaius resignedly, dabbing at it again with some other bad smelling tonic, "there. That should silence it for a while."

"But how do we kill it?" Demanded Arthur, "we can't just keep cutting it out forever."

"No," said Gaius, reaching for his book again "but I believe there is a way. There is mention of a Motherbeast...the root, if you like, of all the smaller fomorrah. Kill that, and I believe the rest will die."

"Well I'll go and kill it now," declared Arthur decisively, hand on his sword. "Where is it?"

Gaius rolled his eyes.

"Sit _down_ Arthur. The Motherbeast will be wherever Merlin was held for those days. I think only he will be able to tell us that."

"Can you wake him up?"

"I'd intended to."

Gaius reached for the smelling salts, and gods Arthur didn't envy Merlin. He'd never actually been subjected to them himself, but he'd taken a deep sniff in curiosity as a child and it had nearly fried his sinuses.

Merlin's eyelashes fluttered for a second, and then he was bolting upright unsteadily, coughing indignantly.

"What was _that?_ Arthur socks?"

"As if you'd know Merlin, you're at the tavern more than the laundry room!"

Merlin blinked at the three before him.

"What're you tryin' to do t'me?" He slurred, brows furrowed.

"I'm trying to stop you from killing the King!" Gaius exclaimed.

"Oh." Merlin breathed, before paling a shade and falling off the bed.

Arthur caught him before he could knock himself silly again, heaving him back up to sit as Merlin blinked dazedly up at him.

Arthur pushed his head back down between his knees, as Gaius seized a bowl full of berries from the table.

"Eat slowly, Merlin. I doubt you've had much in the last few days."

Merlin nodded lethargically, eating one at a time for a moment, before his stomach rumbled and he wolfed down the rest of the bowl.

"What's the matter with him?" Whispered Arthur as Merlin stuffed his face.

"The nature of the enchantment is that the victim's _only_ thought is the one planted. That does not include any kind of care of the body. Anyone willing to enslave a mind in this way does not care for the victims health, nor frankly has much desire to free them from the spell should they fail in their task."

Gwen gasped.

"But that was... Days ago, Gaius! If he hasn't eaten... Oh but he has to have slept?"

"I believe the only sleep he's gotten since his capture has been that enforced by you and your jug, Gwen."

Merlin looked up at this point, bowl empty and scraped clean.

"So, um.... What's going on?"

He looked significantly at Gaius, who simply sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you remember, my boy?"

Merlin's forehead creased for a moment as he thought, and then he gasped, eyes wide.

"I was in Morgana's hut! She-"

" _Morgana?!"_ Said Arthur, but Gaius shushed him.

"She had this... Snake thing. I don't know what it was, but she said a spell, chopped one of the heads off and then..... That's it. I don't remember anything else."

He looked at Gaius in panic.

"What's going on? What was the snake Gaius?"

"Breathe, Merlin," he hushed, "all is well for the moment."

Merlin nodded.

"Morgana enchanted you with the snake, to kill Arthur."

Merlin looked in horror at the three of them, as if waiting for the _got you!!! Great prank, Gaius._  
It didn't come.

"Arthur, are you-?"

"Merlin if you are actually about to ask if you managed to hurt me, then Gwen must have damaged more of your mind than I thought with her jug."

Merin looked in puzzlement at that, but let it slide.

"I mean, if a knight, or Gaius, or, hell, even a young child from the lower town had been trying to assassinate me, maybe if have been worried. But I think a _feather_ has more murdering capability than you Merlin."

Despite the quite numerous insults littered in with the speech, Merlin took the reassurance.

"So, I'm fine now?"

"Sadly not," said Gaius, going on to describe the last few days, and his hypothesis on the Motherbeast.

"So Merlin, do you remember the location of the hut?"

It almost hurt Arthur's own head at the strain in Merlin's face as he tried to remember.

"I think... I think I know. But it's a feeling, more than... more than a set of directions."

"Great," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "When will he be well enough to travel, Gaius?"

"I feel fine now. Just needed to eat a bit."  
Gaius purses his lips.

"Much as I'd like to let him recover, I believe the fomorrah will only make him feel worse and worse with time. So I believe the best thing would be to destroy the Motherbeast sooner rather than later."

"Excellent. Come on then idiot, let's go and find the giant worm."

"You're not coming too?" Exclaimed Merlin, "Arthur, Morgana will be there, and you're not just a prince anymore! You're the King, you can't just throw yourself into the first fight you see!"

"And let you go alone?" Arthur asked dryly.  
"As much as I'd prefer to bring a few knights, I'd prefer if all of this... Remained confidential. There's been some... Talk, in recent days, what with our route being leaked, and I don't want any suspicions about you Merlin. It would be unnecessary. So we will go, get it done quickly, and be home for dinner."

Merlin was obviously trying to communicate something to Gaius with various facial expressions and eyebrow manouvers, but Arthur wasn't in the mood for his madness at the moment.

"Come on then!"

Merlin stood, grabbing his jacket from the back of a chair.

* * *

They rode quickly. Arthur kept half an eye on Merlin, for any signs of a delayed reaction to the jug or just about any of the shocks of the last few days, but he seemed fine, countering Arthur's taunts at his mind control via an evil worm with his usual cheer and wit. Thank the gods. He'd been awful as George 2.0.

Merlin slowed through the Valley, obviously trying to jog his memory, taking his time at turning places and crossroads.

They heard the knights patrol at some point, careful to avoid it for fear of the _incessant_ questions of Gwaine.

Eventually they came to a steep incline of rocks, where Merlin dismounted quietly, nodding his suspicions that this was the place. They descended the slope quietly, and the cadence of voices rose from what at first glance seemed to be a hill, but was now a carefully disguised dwelling.

They pressed themselves flat against the dry soil, and listened.

"...Enticing nature. I have planted the seed of suspicion in our young king's mind. I've struck a blow at the very heart of old Camelot."

No. It couldn't be.... There was no way..

"Go on."

That was Morgana.

"Arthur grew unsure of my motives, but I've turned the situation to our advantage."

Arthur took a shuddering breath.

It was Agravaines voice. With Morgana. Plotting his downfall.

He took a moment just to compose himself. So many betrayals.

Arthur tuned back in.

"Is Gaius dead?"

Merlin stiffened beside him.

"No."

"Is Gaius mortally wounded? Does Gaius have so much as a sore head?"

"No, my lady."

"So, my lord...you can do better. And you will do better."

By the gods. It wasn't even knew. They were familiar, even _comfortable_ with eachother. All this time...

And then, killing any kind of previous doubt that Arthur clung on to, Agravaine stepped out, tall and haughty as ever, followed by the bedraggled remains of woman that had once been a sister to him.

He reached for his sword, but was stopped by a firm hand.

"Not today Arthur," Merlin said quietly, and he saw all that he felt mirrored on his face too, "now is not the time for confrontation."

Not that Merlin was any kind of strategist... but he was right. They had an objective today, and with the hut empty they had an opportunity they couldn't afford to waste. The hurt and the anger could come later.

* * *

They slipped into the hovel easily after this. It was dark, damp, and absolutely stank. Morgana had come a long way from the life of a Princess.  
Merlin was suddenly quiet in the room, and Arthur realised for a second that he remembered his capture. Gods, had he been tortured? Merlin would have told him if he'd given up anything valuable, but...

There were manacles hanging from the ceiling. Merlin turned rather pale in the dim light and turned away. Arthur wanted to burn the shithole down.

He turned to his task. Arthur was, regrettably, experienced and talented in raiding the homes of sorcerers, and though he broke nothing for fear of releasing some vengeful god or whatever else priestesses kept in jars, he took no care. The many shelves were lined with repulsive creatures, technicolour rotting plants, and battered books, many shrouded in dusty cloths. Two pairs of hands made quick work, and as he sifted through one shelf towards the back of the hovel, he found-

"Merlin? Is this it?"

He held a jar of writhing snakes. Merlin nodded, face breaking out into a grin.

"Right, let's-"

"Well, well, well. Welcome to my humble abode, boys!"

Morgana stood in the doorway, smirking maliciously.

She strode over to stand in front of them. Arthur drew his sword.

"You're looking well, Morgana."

"And so is Merlin! How's the shoulder?"

"He's been better, no thanks to you."

"What's that you've got there? Now what in earth would you be wanting a fomorrah for, Arthur?"

Arthur was just about to respond with something _scathing_ and _dignified,_ when Merlin made a subtle move to the left, Morgana fixated on Arthur.  
And then, because Merlin possibly had lost the plot at some point, he let out a roar, and tackled Morgana to the floor, taking out a shelf with an earsplitting shatter.

Taking advantage of her momentary stun, Arthur drew his sword and went to point it at her throat, keep her still, but before he could even swing, there was a shout of another language, a flash of gold, and he was flying through the air, and oh no, there was a stone wall behind him, this was really going to-

Blackness.

* * *

Athur came round to shouting. Typical. No peace and quiet as King.

A deep voice was roaring from outside:

_"Ic ðe bebiede mid ealle strangnesse ðæt ðu geblæwest ond sierest strange! Ge spurne þeos hægtesse!"_

There was shriek, and then silence.  
Arthur staggered to his feet, looking around wildly for any sign of Merlin or Morgana or the Fomorrah. He took a breath leaning against the wall, letting his head stop spinning as he took his bearings. The headache was negligible, unlikely a bad concussion.

He left the hut, following some harsh spitting noise from above.

Merlin was sat at a fire. Just as he spotted Arthur, the fire hissed dramatically, jumping six feet in the air and spitting sparks. The fomorrah jar was empty beside Merlin.

"Arthur," he gasped in relief, "it's dead."

And then his eyes rolled back, and he slumped back against the earth.

"Merlin!" He hissed angrily, feeling for a pulse under cold skin. It was there, steady as anything. Exhaustion? Shock?

He patted Merlin's cheek gently, as his head flopped sickeningly about.

"Right," he said, "I promised you home by dinner time, you fat lump."

He heaved Merlin, once again, up and over his shoulder, back to where the horses were tethered.

He seated Merlin in front of him, leading the now spare horse by a rope, a little reluctant to lose sight of Merlin in his rather unpredictable state. He was still on the cold side, and showing no signs of waking, leaving an uncomfortable weight of concern in Arthur's stomach as he rode with as much speed as he dared.

The silence left him plenty of time to think.  
Agravaine.

He'd played him so easily.

Arthur truly had been worrying about Gaius' motives.

The betrayal stung, and Arthur knew it would stab later on when it sunk in properly. When he realised the last member of his family he'd had left had too turned against him. Quite willingly.  
He'd meant it. When he'd said that Merlin was the only one he could truly trust. And look what had happened to Merlin for it: captured, tortured, and enchanted. Would the same happen to Gwen? His knights?

His father had urged him only to trust those bound to him by blood or nobility. And yet who were the people who had betrayed him the most? His sister, his uncle, power hungry lords.

And who had been unwaveringly loyal? Merlin, who his father had infinitely disapproved of had become his first and truest friend. Gwen, who his father had sentenced to death was the love of his life.

Arthur learned as he grew older that his father was flawed. His father was biased, and misguided, and wrong. It was a strange thing to come to terms with, that this man was not a shining beacon of truth and justice.

He rode faster.

* * *

For the third time that week, Arthur eased Merlin from his shoulders, and onto the bed. He hadn't stirred, even when Arthur jostled him from the horse.

Once again, very unsettling.

"You did it?" Gaius asked, looking at Arthur before turning back to Merlin.

"I think so," he said, "I was knocked out, and when I woke up Merlin was burning the snakes. He fainted before I could ask him anything."

Gaius nodded.

"And Morgana didn't knock you out with a jug?"

He huffed out a laugh.

"Well maybe Gwen learnt from her as a maid, but no, certainly no polished pewter in that excuse for a house."

Gaius chuckled.

"No dizziness, Sire? Confusion, headache, vision troubles?"

"No. How's Merlin?"

Gaius hummed as he peeled back an eyebrow, peering into a pupil.

"I think it's just the overexertion, no food or sleep, and the stress. Though I'd like to- ah."

Gaius had lifted Merlin's shirt, revealing an oozing, purpling wound on his upper chest.

"This was the initial wound? From the mace?"  
Arthur nodded.

"I thought Morgana healed it?"

"Rather superficially, it seems," said Gaius, beginning to clean away some of the dried blood. "Only enough to allow him to carry out his task. Likely still very painful. Foolish boy never tells me these things."

Arthur wanted to hit something. They'd ridden for hours, and the wound had just been openly bleeding.

Gwen burst in.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped in horror. "Is he-?"

"He should be fine, Gwen," Gaius placated. "Get me the honey, and some bandages, would you?"

She immediately went to her work, helping Gaius spread the honey over his wound, bandaging tightly after. She was biting her lip worriedly.

"Has he been unconscious all this time? You don't think hitting him so many times might have really hurt him?"

Gaius patted her on the shoulder.

"I checked him for concussion each time. I believe this is a natural product of a severely stressful week. The broth, Arthur? Then we'll let him rest."

Arthur passed the bowl, and Gaius spooned some down Merlin's throat, murmuring soothingly as he went.

"Do you want to get the snake out?"

"No," Gaius said, "it won't do any harm, and I won't put his body through any more stress tonight. It'll only take ten minutes anyway."

He put the bowl down, and drew the blankets up to Merlin's chin.

"If I could check your head now, Sire?"

He was quick, and sent Arthur and Gwen on their way to bed before half an hour had passed.

Arthur found himself wanting to stay, and sensed Gwen felt the same, but the way Gaius sat by his ward's side, taking his hand as he proclaimed them free to go spoke of a need for a little privacy. Arthur watched him card a hand tenderly through Merlin's hair, and then left with Gwen's hand in his.

They crawled into bed together, and Arthur fell asleep surprisingly quicky, her warm breaths on his neck lulling him into relaxation.

* * *

The next morning, they rose happily together, Arthur trying not to cackle when George made a comment about dented jugs as he poured them water.

Before she left for her chores, and he for his training, he told her everything.

It was a weight from his shoulders. He saved the burden of Agravine's betrayal though. That was a scab he didn't want to pick at just yet.

"Everything's alright again," she said gently, hand on his cheek, curls dancing down her neck. "And if there are things that aren't, let them go until tomorrow. Take today. You've all the time in the world."

* * *

Later, after routine council and training, he found himself alone again.

Guinevere had left his head clearer and calmer then ever, even after such turmoil,and so when silence turned him to contemplation, it was with a maturity and methodical calm that he'd only ever hoped to achieve.

He'd turned on Gaius with just a few short words from a man he barely knew. He couldn't let that slide, not just becuase slights like that brewed resentment (not that he expected that from a man like Gaius). No, Arthur had mentally lashed out at the thought of a traitor, in a sad imitation of his father at the mention of sorcery.

"Gaius?"

Gaius set down his mortar and pestle, turning to him. Merlin was as still as before on the bed, tucked in to his ears and breathing steadily.

"Sire! Are you well?"

"Yes," he said waving the concern from Gaius' face. "I've come to apologise to you, Gaius. I've been stupid."

Gaius smiled with gentle concern, leading Arthur to sit.

"It was Agravaine. The traitor. We saw him leaving Morgana's hut."

Gaius inclined his head in sorrow, nodding slowly.  
"And I suspected you! You, who essentially raised me, has been at my side my whole life. You warned me of him Gaius, and I ignored you. I swore I wouldn't become my father, but here I am, easily manipulated and rash."

Gaius look back up to him.

"Arthur," he said, "I forgive you."

"What?"

"I hope you always know that I love you, Arthur," he said kindly, "and I have done my best to steer you right. It is not unreasonable to have moments of doubt."

There was something in Arthur's throat. He didn't like it. Maybe Gaius could give him some cold remedy.

"Oh Arthur," Gaius chuckled softly, drawing him into hug, as Arthur tried to figure out why there were hot tears spilling onto his cheeks.

Gaius released him, with another pat on the shoulder.

"We must be honest with eachother, Arthur. For the other is all we have."

"I swear to you Gaius," he said sincerely, "I'll never doubt you again. I have doubted enough. And trust is the foundation of a kingdom."

Gaius seemed ready to say something else, but then there was a rustling from the patient bed.

"Merlin?" Arthur called, "wake up you lazy toad."

Face scrunched against the fading evening light, heavy eyelids revealed piercing blue eyes, tired but clear.

He grinned at Arthur.

"Demonic worm gone?"

"No thanks to you," he said rolling his eyes, "Gaius and Gwen and I did all the work while you played sleeping beauty. Sorry, sleeping ugly I should say."

Merlin gave a tired laugh, and then Gaius descended on him like some medical vulture, testing reactions and pulse and pain and whatnot.

Arthur waited, until Gaius had finished plying Merlin with a muddy rainbow potions and went back to his mixing, before sitting back down beside the bed.

Merlin was looking at one of the potions as if it had betrayed him.

"I'm not tired, Gaius!" He protested. Gaius didn't even look up.

"Go to sleep, Merlin, or I'll call Gwen back in with her jug."

"What are you all on about with _jugs?"_ He muttered quietly, downing a potion with a dramatic grimace of disgust.

Arthur looked back at him.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said quietly, "it was horrible to see you as an effective servant."

"I was trying to kill you." He said indignantly.

"Very badly," smiled Arthur, "next time you ought to try using a jug."

Merlin grumbled unintelligibly, fighting dragging eyelids.

"Go to sleep," he said, patting him fondly on the shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Merlin sighed, eyes closing.

How Arthur had inspired loyalty in this man he'd never know. Headstrong, obstinate, courageous, infinitely kind...

It was the sort of thing that made Arthur want to get up in the morning and make him proud, make Merlin glad he's trusted him.

And he would.

Arthur had the traitor.

Merlin was dribbling on his pillow.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was a bit of fun, I loved writing this, and it was a great excuse to rewatch the episode about five times lol. I also managed to write this in the past tense: I don't know why I always write in the present but I've broken the habit! Anyway, love to you!! Thanks so much for reading xxxxx


End file.
